Retreat - A Small Epilogue thing of my one shot Breath Of A Miracle
by Sydoodles
Summary: Small epilogue thing of my one shot Breath of a Miracle


Read Breath of a Miracle first if you havent yet.

Hey guys! I know it's been since I last posted, and I know that I previously stated that the Breath of the Wild story was a one shot, this is just a little small follow up epilogue dealio full of feel goods and serenity and just overall nicenesss.

Oh, and completely disregard the ending of the one shot of Link getting help from a small establishment. I don't know how he got help but he did.

Bam one scene he's hurt and chatting with spiritized TP Link and bam next scene (this little story deal) he's better. (Not completely, but still.)

Had the idea come into my head whilst listening to Retreat by Dexter Britain

Time had passed since what happened to Link, and during time, he grew and strengthened. The land and wilderness seemed less intimidating, but respected regardless. Link knew that the weather could turn sharply, but today, it seemed to respect  
him in return.

Link walked barefoot through the tall grass that blanketed the surrounding rolling hills. The grass was soft, and his hand brushed over the tall blades as they rustled with the breeze.

The air was crisp and cool, becoming more so with the passing weeks. Autumn had arrived. The leaves on trees already began to turn with tints of gold and ruby.

Link surveyed round him, breathing deeply. Mountains, peaks, and cliffs walled the surrounding hills, and the very tallest were patched with snow. They sky a mix of blue, pinks, and yellows as the sun gradually set.

Links arm was held in a makeshift sling, and was healing nicely. The wolf form of a past hero, nicknamed Wolf, padded along next to him, nose busy with taking in the fresh scents.

Over Links shoulder slung a long flexible branch of wood, and tied to the end swayed three fish.

That night Link ate his dinner. His ancestral self disappeared.

At nights the air was colder, and thanks to some scavenging Link had found remnants and remains of cloth and clothing. The campfire burned until it died, and Link was left alone to himself and his thoughts as he gazed at the billions of stars.

The stars. Surely they had witnessed the fate of this land. What happened? It was obvious that people and civilizations had inhabited this land. Ruins and reminds testified of it. But what happened to them? During what  
time he could, Link was guided by the ancient Sheikah tablet, which guided him to shrines. In each shrine lived a guru, shaman, or some ancient person. Confused thoughts swirled in his brain. It was so difficult to get from shrine  
to shrine, some a few days journey. On top of that was battling the elements and getting across the at times unforgiving terrain. Of course there was hunting for food and picking fruits and vegetables. Link felt pressed by unknown  
reasons to help this place, yet his own body begged for nutrients and sustenance.

And then there was his guide. He was as mysterious as Links whole purpose.

What was his story? Who was he? What life did he live? Where does he line up in the grand scheme of everything?

At times it would be days before he would reappear, usually in his wolf form. Some times he would stay longer, maybe a week. Other times he only appeared for a few hours. He didn't speak much, since he usually was a wolf. Rarely,  
he would stay in the form of a man. Even rarer, he would speak. Link treasured those moments and clung onto every word.

A flash of light appeared out of Links peripheral vision, and Link sat up. There appeared his ancestor, glowing slightly in the night, sitting against a tree, and polishing a sword.

"You're back...". Link said.

"Yes..." came the reply.

"Where did you go?" Link found the words tumbling out.

"... the sacred realm..."

"The sacred realm...?" Links eyebrows creased together. He was getting more and more confused. He opened his mouth to speak and uttered sounds of trying to form words. So many questions. Where to begin?

Link looks from the grass, and back to the spirit. "What is your story..."

"My story...?" The spirit stopped polishing the sword and turned his head to look at his descendent, his ghostly eyes gradually rising until he looked at his descendant dead on.

Link felt a chill as he locked eyes.

"You will find out more fully in time, but for now I can tell you a few things...".

He seemed to take a breath. "Long ago, I was a hero. Great responsibilities thrust upon me. Like yourself. I was called many things, primarily the 'Hero of Light'. My task was to save the land of Hyrule from darkness..."

The Hero of Light took a breath and exhaled, seeming to fade.

"Wait! Don't go!" Link yelled. It was too soon.

"...you will learn more... in time...". And the spirit faded.

Links mouth hung. He was frustrated and ecstatic at the same time.

He whirled around and found himself beholding the night sky again.

A star blazed a streak across the dark blanket.

In this blip, the sacred realm equals heaven or a spirit world. I am familiar with what the sacred realm is. Any complaining of technicalities will be ignored, I don't care, it's just for this blip. Calm down.


End file.
